El sentido del amor
by Yui Yamagisawa
Summary: Dicen que cuando dos seres se aman no importa nada mas que ese sentimiento... o quizas si? Elizabeth esta a punto de sufrir una mutacion... pero en que?... Que harán las tortugas?...CAPITULO 13 UP!
1. Seres extraños

Hola ya estoy aquí de nuevo espero que os guste este fic 

Aviso : LA TORTUGAS NINJA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD EL RESTO SON CREACIONES MIAS

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
EL SENTIDO DEL AMOR 

**Capitulo 1 ** **Seres Extraños**

Nunca hubiera pensar que la vida aquí en Nueva York fuese tan dura...Me llamo Elizabeth, aunque mis amigos me llaman Eli , soy de un pueblecito del sur de Nevada aunque naci en Nueva York , me trasladé a Nueva York hace seis meses , por asuntos de trabajo... tengo quince años y aunque parezca joven de edad, llevo trabajando desde los once .

Mi vida no ha sido fácil, he tenido que mantener a mis hermanos , con el fruto de mi trabajo. Trabajando a jornada completa, durante doce horas al día, cobrando una miseria

Deje a mis hermanos al cuidado de unos parientes, que podían darles, lo que yo nunca podría.

Y aunque me hiciese daño dejarles con alguien a quienes apenas habíamos visto en nuestra corta vida... tenia que hacerlo...por ellos

Ahora yo trabajo en Nueva York, la ciudad de las oportunidades

Me trasladaron , porque la empresa quebró

El dueño se portó muy bien conmigo y me propuso venir a Nueva York. Me comento que su hermano , tenia un restaurante cerca de Central Park , y justo ahora necesitaba personal, ya que era la temporada de verano, y venia mucho turista

Así que no me lo pensé dos veces, y me vine, y ya llevo seis meses , y soy jefa de personal!

No cobro gran cosa, pero me da para pagar el alquiler de mi piso, y el resto de mi paga se lo envió cada mes a mis dos hermanos

Pero siempre tengo tiempo para practicar mi hobbie preferido:

"PRACTICAR LAS TÉCNICAS NINJA". Soy una experta

Mi abuelo me había estado entrenando desde que empecé a caminar

Mi madre decía que era un deporte muy violento para una niña tan pequeña, pero mi abuelo le contestaba que nunca venia mal saber un poco de defensa personal, había mucho pervertido suelto, y en el futuro me seria muy útil

Hoy era viernes , por fin, ya faltaba poco para acabar, miré el reloj que llevaba en mi delgada muñeca, marcaba las diez menos cuarto .

Solamente me quedaba un cuarto de hora para acabar la jornada

Salí del restaurante con una gran sonrisa , porque ese día tocaba cobrar

Me guardé el fajote de billetes de cien dólares en la mochila negra y me la colgué al hombro

Comencé a andar por la ancha calle dirección a Central Park

Vivía justo al otro lado del parque

Miré hacia el cielo completamente negro, solamente iluminado por las estrellas, hacia una noche muy cálida

Llegue a la entrada del parque , y me dispuse a entrar dentro, hacia rato que notaba una presencia detrás de mi, en los dos últimos meses habían habido mucho atracos dentro del parque durante la noche

Según algunos testimonio, aseguraban que los causantes de esos robos era una banda de ninja ladrones

Un ruido que venia de detrás de los árboles hizo que me detuviera

Sal que quieres robarme el dinero! No te lo consentiré!

Tres tíos enormes salieron de entre los arbustos, iban vestidos de ninja

Dadnos el dinero si no quieres sufrir ningún daño- dijo el hombre mas gordo

Ni hablar luchemos!- grite , no estaba dispuesta a dejar que unos gorilas me robaran el fruto de doce horas de trabajo

Me lance a por el mas delgado pude tumbarle sin problema, no parecían tan fuertes

Hola me parece que necesitas ayuda?- pregunto una voz masculina que venia de entre los árboles

Me gire para ver quien era, una especie de tortuga gigante se estaba aproximando hacia mi, llevaba un antifaz azul, desenvainó las dos espadas que llevaba atadas en su espalda

Pero que diablos eres?- pregunte

Que pasa, nunca has visto una tortuga gigante?- dijo riéndose-Vigila!

Me despiste y el ninja mas gordo me arreo un golpe desproporcionado que me llevo a estrellarme en un árbol dejándome inconsciente

Espero que os haya gustado el fic


	2. Nuevas amistades

Hola ya estoy aquí con el segundo capitulo! Leedlo y dejad review muaaaaaaaaaak te lo dedico HADA!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 2 ** **Nuevas amistades **

Leonardo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la brutalidad con la que le había arreado ese puñetazo era inhumano, esos tipos no tenían sentimiento alguno!

PORQUE LE HAS HECHO ESO! ES SOLO UNA NIÑA!- grito furioso Leo

Tu calla mutante inmundo, y metete en tus asuntos si no quieres recibir como ella – dijo mientras se lanzaba a contratar a Leo

Ya me has hecho enfadar!- dijo mientras volvió a desenvainaba sus dos espadas y se lanzaba contra los dos ninjas

Después de una lucha intensa, Leonardo pudo vencerles, guardo sus espadas, y se giro hacia donde estaba Eli tumbada inconsciente

Se aproximo hacia ella y se la quedo mirando

Vale y ahora que hago con ella?- dijo para si mismo

Decidió llevársela a la guarida , no tenia mas remedio, no podía abandonar a esa chica en medio del parque , y mas a esas horas, además estaba herida... seguramente el maestro Astilla se enfadaría, pero tenia que correr con el riesgo.

La cogió en brazos y se fue a toda prisa hacia la entrada de alcantarilla mas cercana

Al llegar a la guarida , la dejo suavemente en el sofá.

LEONARDO!-grito una voz que venia de su espalda-QUE HAS HECHO?

Sensei la han atacado en Central Park.. no sabia donde llevarla... lo lamento mucho

Astilla sonrió

Lo se hijo, pero has de entender que los humanos no nos aceptarían- se detuvo un rato, y observó de arriba abajo a la figura delgada de esa humana, había algo en esa chica que le resultaba familiar, ya la había visto antes en algún lugar pero quizás fuese hace muchos años...

Pero ahora eso no importaba , se fijo en las heridas que tenia en la cara y en los brazos, también tenia una brecha enorme en la cabeza, que no paraba de sangran

Se aproximo mas hacia Eli, poso su mano peluda en la cabeza de ella

Leonardo, trae agua , y vendas

Si maestro- se fue a toda prisa, al rato regreso con todo lo que Astilla le había dicho.

Lavó la herida con abundante agua, y le puso con mucho cuidado las vendas, alrededor de la cabeza

Hola Leo! Ya has regresado de tu patrulla nocturna?- dijo Maiki para hacer su clásica bromita

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- dijo Leo poniéndose el dedo en la boca señalando que se callaran

Que ha sucedido?- pregunto Raph aproximándose hacia el sofá- una humana! Que hace una humana aquí!

Que una humana?-dijeron Don y Maiki a la vez , corriendo hacia donde estaban Raph, Astilla y Leo

La han atacado tres ninja en el parque, estaba herida así que la traje aquí

Pues haberla dejado allí, no era asunto tuyo para nada!- dijo Raph

Tu hubieras tenido la sangre fría de dejarla allí sola y herida?- dijo muy enfado por las palabras de Raph

Raph se quedo callado, bajo la mirada , y se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, él también habría hecho lo mismo que había hecho su hermano

Eli empezó a moverse y a volver en sí, abrió los ojos , estaba casi oscuro, se intento levantar , pero una mano peluda se lo impidió

No te levantes todavía estas herida , quédate un rato mas estirada- dijo Astilla

Eli desvió la mirada hacia la procedencia de esa voz, y vio una especie de rata gigante, y a su lado estaban cuatro tortugas mirándola , cada una de ellas llevaba un antifaz de diferente color, azul, rojo, lila y amarillo

Entonces se fijo en el que llevaba el antifaz azul, le recordaba, él le había salvado de esos tíos

Tu me has salvado verdad?- pregunto Eli

Leonardo se quedo extrañado , era la primera vez que una humana no se ponía a chillar al verles

Si, que querían esos tipos de ti?

Pues no lo se, supongo que robarme

Eres una ninja?- pregunto Leo impacienté por saber la respuesta a su pregunta

Una ninja? No me considero una ninja mas bien me gusta practicar las artes marciales, mi padre era maestro de una escuela ninja , y al morir él, mi abuelo fue el encargado de ocuparse de la escuela, y de mis entrenamientos, Mi abuelo me entreno desde los ocho meses, insistía en que yo tenia que tenia que aprender el arte de las artes marciales para así algún día convertirme en la sucesora de mi padre

Anda pues mira tu que coincidencia.. nosotros también practicamos las artes marciales- dijo Maiki- verdad chicos?

Si aunque unos mas que otros..- dijo Astilla intentando decir algo gracioso

Bueno chica no sabemos cual es tu nombre- dijo Raph siento un poco cortes, aunque nunca lo fuese..

Me llamo Elizabeth bueno y vosotros que se supone que sois?- dijo Eli

Como veras somos tortugas.. mutantes- dijo Don no sabia muy bien como explicarse

Y como os llamas , tendréis nombre verdad?

Permíteme que te los presente , yo soy el maestro Astilla, él es Leonardo...

Encantado Elizabeth- dijo caballerosamente Leo

Este es Raphael...

Encantado de conocerte...- dijo Raph con algo de orgullo en sus palabras

El que sostiene el martillo es Donatello...

Encantado- dijo Don un poco cortado

Y el que esta a su lado es Michelangelo..

Que tal estas Elizabeth?- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Por favor llamadme Eli , así me llaman todos

Bien Eli ,dime vives en Nueva York?- pregunto Astilla

Si hace seis meses que vivo en nueva york. Y aunque nací aquí me traslade a un pueblecito de Nevada cuando apenas tenia ocho meses de vida , pero volví aquí por motivos de trabajo

Pero tu eres joven no? – pregunto Donatello

Bueno...

Yo diría que tiene unos 20 años mas o menos- dijo Maiki

Pues te equivocas , tengo quince años los cumplí hace 8 meses

Todos pusieron cara de extrañados

Que edad tenéis?- pregunto Eli

Bueno pues los mismos que tu- dijo Leo sin dar ningún rodeo a su respuesta

Dime niña que clase de arte marcial practicas?- pregunto Astilla con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro peludo

Ninjitju , desde hace generaciones ,mi familia practica las artes antiguas, las técnicas que practicaban los ninja hace siglos , y que aun ahora practican, pero de donde yo era, había muy poca gente que aun las ejerciesen , al final solo quedo mi familia. Cada miembro de mi familia dominaba una arma ninja distinta , por ejemplo mi abuelo era un experto , con los nunchacos, mi padre con las estrellas ninja- Eli hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire

Y tu? En cual arma te has especializado?- pregunto Raph

En la espada. Mi padre tenia una espada muy antigua, decían que guardaba dentro de sí un gran poder muy grande, pero seguramente solo era una leyenda , bueno chicos , tengo que irme, que ya es muy tarde , y mañana tengo que trabajar.

Trabajas tan joven?- pregunto Donatello

Si... es una larga historia , ya os la explicaré algún día con un poco mas de calma

Acompañar a Eli a su casa- ordeno Astilla

Los cuatro acompañaron a su nueva amiga a su casa, había algo en esa chica que había despertado la curiosidad de Leonardo

Leo pensaba que quizás fuese porque ella practicaba las artes ninja, y que dominaba las técnicas de espada , como él

Bueno chicos yo vivo allí ,- dijo señalando un bloque de pisos bastante viejo-en ese bloque de la derecha, queréis subir?

Los cuatro dudaron en que contestar

Queréis cenar, os invito a una pizza- dijo con una sonrisa

A los cuatro se les cambio la cara y en menos de 1 segundo estaban en la portería esperando a que Eli les abriera la puerta de entrada

Vamos Eli , estamos hambrientos- grito Maiki desde la portería

Os gusta la pizza?

Es lo único que comemos- dijo Raph

Los cinco subieron hacia la vivienda

Eli les preparo dos pizzas gigantes , que devoraron como si no hubieran comido nada en una semana

Después de un rato hablando y haciendo broma , llego la hora de irse

Bueno chicos espero volveros a ver, ya sabéis donde vivo para cualquier cosa, estoy aquí

Tranquila nos volveremos a ver y mas si preparas unas pizzas tan buenas- dijo Leo con un gran sonrisa

Adiós!- gritaros los cuatro a la vez.

Adiós – dijo Eli agitando la mano, cerro la puerta y se sentó en el sofá, estaba agotada, demasiadas emociones para una sola noche..

Leo que te pasa?- pregunto Raph

Me parece que esa chica te gusta ,verdad hermano?- dijo Maiki riéndose

No digas bobadas! –grito Leo

Vale vale no te enfades- dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande

Pero lo que había dicho Maiki no era del todo erróneo... esa chica había despertado la curiosidad de Leonardo...

Xan-chan: me alegra de que te guste, esta es una historia de amor, una historia que explica como cuando amas da igual de que razas seas

HADA: cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti! Ya leeré tus fics seguro que son muy buenos, te has leído los míos de yu yu hakusho? Besitos

Espero que os haya gustado me encantas las tortugas ninja!


	3. El pasado comun de Astilla y Eli

**Hola que tal ya estoy aquí con el tercer capitulo espero que os guste **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 3 ** **El pasado común de Astilla y Eli**

El día había pasado realmente rápido, aun no podía olvidar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior...

Yo había vivido mucho al largo de mi corta vida, a mis quince años , había vivido la muerte de casi toda mi familia , asesinados a manos de unos ninjas malvados...

No tenia muchos recuerdos de mi padre... lo asesinaron unos ninjas misteriosos cuando ya escasamente tenia 8 meses de vida , mi madre cogió una depresión terrible, aunque a los dos años de morir mi padre se volvió a casar. A los ocho años nació mi hermano Leonardo, y dos años mas tarde vino al mundo Miki , pero hace un año mi madre murió de una enfermedad incurable

Una vez me contó que aunque mi padrastro era muy bueno y la cuidaba y la quería con locura , ella seguía amando a mi padre, no tenia ganas de vivir , solo quería morir para volver a estar otra vez con él

Yo le conteste que era una cobarde , y una egoísta, pero ya me respondió , que cuando amas a una persona, y no puedes abrazarla , es lo mas doloroso del mundo , yo no le respondí , pensé que si ese era su deseo , yo no era nadie para impedírselo , con el ultimo aliento de vida que le quedaba, me dijo:

-Hija , nunca traiciones a tu corazón , si quieres algo esfuérzate por conseguirlo, no te enfades conmigo por favor, os quiero mucho hija, nunca lo dudes, por fin podré estar de nuevo con mi amor verdadero. Tu padre...- en cuanto acabo de decir esas palabras cayo muerta en mis brazos

Por fin mi madre había conseguido cumplir su sueños, volver al lado de la persona que mas amaba , mi padre, la admiré por eso y la respeté , lloré mucho pero siempre he tenido a mi madre un gran respeto por lo que hizo.... aguantar durante mas de diez años un dolor inaguantable, querer abrazar a una persona y no poder puede llegar a ser muy doloroso .....

Salí del restaurante pensando en mi pasado, no me di cuenta de que un amigo me estaba esperando en una esquina a que saliera del trabajo...

-Que hay Leonardo? Que haces aquí solo?- pregunto Eli sin mirar directamente

-Vaya sabias que estaba aquí , he de ir con mas cuidado – decía mientras salía del oscuro callejón

-Querías algo...

-Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente...

-Vamos que no puedes vivir sin mi eh?-dijo con una sonrisa

Leo sonrió

-Maestro Astilla tiene que hablar contigo, tiene que preguntarte algo

-Bueno pues vamos para allí

En menos de diez minutos estuvieron en la guarida

-Hola Elizabeth bienvenida, ven aproxímate hay algo que quiero preguntarte

-Y bien ...usted dirá...

-Me puedes decir el nombre de tu padre?

-Claro mi padre se llamaba Yoshi

La cara de Astilla cambio de repente que estaba pasando allí?

-Maestro , a que viene esa pregunta?

-Todo a su tiempo Raphael ...

-Donde esta ahora tu padre?

-Mi padre murió hace quince años , lo asesinaron...

-Madre mía....-dijo Astilla lleno de sudor

-Pero que le pasa a que viene este interrogatorio sobre mi padre?

-Ayer cuando te vi, por primera vez, algo en mi me decía que te había visto en otro lugar, pero no recordaba donde, no le di mas importancia.. sabes el nombre del asesino de tu padre?

-Si , un tal Oroku Saki o algo así

Todos se pusieron serios y sorprendidos al oír ese nombre

-Ya me lo pensaba , recuerdas si tu padre tenia una rata ...

-Si! Era una monada! De pequeña jugaba con ella , pero había algo en esa rata .... abecés parecía que imitará a mi padre cuando hacia sus ejercicios.. se llamaba As..., espere un momento usted.... se llama Astilla, igual que la rata de mi padre....

-Si niña yo soy la rata que jugaba contigo cuando todavía no andabas .

-Pero... que le ha pasado.. como que ahora es tan grande....

-O sea que Eli es la hija del maestro de nuestro maestro?- pregunto Maiki

-Si Michelangelo , así es- Astilla se acerco hacia Elizabeth- niña te debo la vida, si no fuera por ti ahora no estaría aquí

-Como dice maestro?- pregunto Leo- como que le debe la vida? No lo comprendo

-Hay muchos detalles de mi vida pasada que no os he contado , hijo mío

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECORDANDO....

Diecisiete años atrás....

Nos habíamos mudado a Nueva York,

Mi maestro Yoshi había abierto una escuela de artes marciales, así mientras ensañaba , él también aprendía

Un día cuando llevábamos ya algunos meses instalados , mi maestro trajo una chica a nuestra casa, era muy bonita, realmente su belleza me sorprendió , no había visto a muchas mujeres como ella

Después de casi un año conociéndose, mi maestro y esa chica se casaron, éramos muy felices, eran mi familia, y estaba muy contento, Heder, así se llamaba la esposa de mi maestro

Pero todavía fui mas feliz cuando a los pocos meses de casarse , tubo una hija, la llamo Elizabeth

-Mira Astilla esta niña es mi hija Elizabeth, quiero que la cuides si a mi me pasara algo, de acuerdo?- dijo mostrándome a la niña

Yo la mire, era clavada a mi maestro , le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa...

Pasaron los meses , éramos muy felices , Elizabeth ya tenia ocho meses, y se pasaba casi todo el día conmigo

Pero un día sucedió algo inesperado.... me puse muy enfermo, mi maestro hizo todo lo que pudo para salvarme, pero estaba entre la vida y la muerte...

-He hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos para salvarte, aguanta amigo mío....

-Vamos Elizabeth es hora de dormir.....

Pero no quería irse, se puso a llorar, como si supiese que si no se quedaba a mi lado moriría seguro

-Amatoo déjala dormir aquí, es su mejor amigo..- dijo Heder

-Esta bien

Yo estaba muy débil pero pude ver como Elizabeth, me abrazaba con cuidado y me daba todo el calor de su cuerpo , para que yo no pasara frió, ya que estábamos en invierno, acto seguido perdí el conocimiento....

Cuando desperté ya había amanecido, estaba vivo!, di un vistazo a mi alrededor, Elizabeth estaba dormida, todavía me cogía con fuerza, entonces me di cuenta que gracias al calentor que me había dado durante toda la noche había conseguido curarme.

Desde ese día me prometí a mi mismo que cuidaría a esa niña como si fuera mi propia hija.....

FIN DE RECORDAR....................

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jolines que historia...- dijo Maiki para romper un poco el silencio que se respiraba en esa habitación

-Cuando Oroku Saki ataco a mi maestro , perdí todo contacto con Elizabeth y Heder, donde os fuisteis?

-Nos mudamos ... a un pueblecito del sur de nevada, mi madre cogió una depresión muy grande , pero a los dos años de fallecer mi padre , se volvió a casar y tubo a mis dos hermanos.

-Y que como se encuentra tu madre?

Baje la cabeza

-Mi madre murió hace un año... todavía no había superado la muerte de mi padre, seguía enamoradísima de él .... su vida desde que falleció mi padre, había sido un infierno para ella... me alegro , que por fin se hallan reunido, aunque sea en la muerte, no poder abrazar a la persona que amas es muy duro

-Estas bien Eli?- pregunto Leo posando su mano en mi hombro

-Vaya vida.... – añadió Raph- yo... bueno.. quería pedirte perdón, por ser tan borde ayer

-No pasa nada supongo que los humanos somos una raza estúpida.....

-Hombre hay de todo...- dijo Don

-Que bien que Leonardo te hubiera encontrado .... durante estos quince años he tenido una espina clavada en mi corazón, por no haber cumplido la promesa que hice a mi maestro, de cuidarte si le pasará algo

No me lo podía creer Astilla estaba llorando , se aproximo hacia mi, y me abrazo....

-A partir de ahora, serás como si fueras hija mía , ya no volverás a estar sola

Raph se giro hacia Leo , al oír unos lamentos que salían de la boca de su hermano

-Leo estas llorando.....

Leo al oír a su hermano , se giro y se limpio las lagrimas a toda prisa

-No digas tonterías, los ninjas no lloran

Raph sonrió

Maiki no dejaba de llorar, y Don se le escapaba alguna que otra lagrima.... Raph se aguantaba como podía

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

H


	4. Descubriendo la amistad

**Esta vez he tardado un poco mas en actualizar, lo lamento espero que os guste**

**-**

**Capitulo 4** **Descubriendo la amistad **

La luna brillaba con mucha intensidad esa noche, mas de lo habitual, o quizás fuese que todavía tuviera alguna lagrima dentro de mis ojos...

-Esta preciosa la luna cuando esta llena ,verdad- dijo una voz conocida, que procedía de un callejón oscuro

-Raphael?

-Quien si no jejeje te he asustado- dijo mientras salía del oscuro callejón , la luz de la luna dejo ver su figura

-Hombre.. no es muy normal que alguien salga de un callejón oscuro en plena noche a menos que no tenga buenas intenciones , o no?

-Ves hay tienes razón – dijo mientras se reía, perdona, solo he venido por que estaba preocupado

-Estabas preocupado por mi?

-Bueno , si ... yo...bueno

-Gracias eres un buen amigo, oye , ya es muy tarde y aun no he cenado, quieres venirte a cenar a mi casa o ya has cenado?

-No todavía no...

-Bueno que me dices...

-Hay pizza- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Por supuesto!

-Pues a que estamos esperando...

Estaba claro que aunque Raphael, pareciese un tipo egoísta, en el fondo era un chico extraordinario.. bueno en realidad una tortuga extraordinaria

-

-OYE RAPH, DE QUE QUIERES LA PIZZA- grite desde la cocina, esperé una respuesta por parte de mi amigo verde

-Haber déjame echar un vistazo a la nevera

-Oye que no estaban mirando la tele.

-Bueno tu lo has dicho estaba, haber... Aja! Esta!

Raph dejo encima de la mesa una pizza congelada de BACON, MOZZARELA, CEBOLLA Y EXTRA DE QUESO

La metí en el microondas y programe el reloj para media hora

-

Me desperté con el primer rayo de sol, un potente sol se filtraba a través de las delicadas cortinas de seda

Me levanté , abrí la puerta de mi habitación, que daba directamente al salón principal , Raph no estaba, había oído como se iba de madrugada

Me fije que encima del sofá había un lo que parecía una nota, la cogí y la leí :

" Gracias por la pizza estaba de muerte! Solo quería agradecerte la cena...Como dijo Maestro Astilla , aquí tienes a una nueva familia , si tu la aceptas claro. Siento haberte tratado de forma tan egoísta...

Como veras no soy muy bueno pidiendo disculpas... jaja, pues eso era todo, espero verte pronto. Un beso. Raphael"

Las manos me temblaban , me comenzaron a caer las lagrimas, una tras otra...

No podía creer que esa nota fuese del mismo Raphael...

Pero hubo una cosa que se me había pasado por alto... una sombra me observaba a trabes de la ventana, situada en un edificio próximo ... no paraba de observarme

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse a causa de la emoción

-Eli , para mi eres una gran amiga- dijo la sombra verde , limpiándose las lagrimas que habían dejado chorreando su antifaz rojo

Acto seguido desapareció entre la niebla de la mañana , como una sombra en la noche

-

-Raph, donde has estado toda la noche?

-No es asunto tuyo Leo...- dijo muerto de sueño- me voy a dormir un rato

-RAPHAEL-grito Astilla

-Maestro...- Raph sabia que ahora Astilla le iba a meter una buena bronca por estar toda la noche fuera, y le tendría que decir donde había estado...

-Cuando pases la noche fuera de la guarida , avisa de acuerdo- dijo con una gran sonrisa , y le guiño un ojo a Raphael

-Si maestro..- dijo mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro verdoso

-Venga hijo vete a dormir , luego practicaremos una nueva técnica

-Si maestro Astilla...

Raphael se dirigió después hacia su habitación

-Maestro...

-Leonardo hay veces que tienes que pasar por alto algunas cosas... Raphael ha descubierto esta noche una cosa muy importante la autentica amistad..además de otra cosa

-Que,... como, maestro no entiendo nada...- dijo Maiki rascándose la cabeza

-Algún día lo entenderás hijo mío, cuando llegue el momento

-Maestro a dicho antes que había aprendido otra cosa mas, y cual es esa cosa- pregunto Leo

-Muy fácil, que a veces las primeras impresiones no son las correctas

-Entiendo..

-A si? Pues yo no entiendo ni jota y tu Don- dijo Maiki

-No – dijo Don

Tal y como había dicho el Maestro Astilla, esa noche Raphael, había recibido una lección muy importante de la vida , había conocido la autentica amistad

-

bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 4 dejad review gracias

HADA: tu que crees, que abra algo entre Raphael y Elizabeth? Haber si aciertas bueno hasta otra muak!


	5. Los sentimientos de Leo

**Hola ya estoy aquí con el capitulo 5 he tardado un poco mas porque estoy escribiendo otros fics a parte de este.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 5** **Los sentimientos de Leo**

6 meses después...

Nueva York...

Aquella tarde había pasado, tan rápido, apenas me había dado cuenta de la hora que era.

Miré el reloj que llevaba en mi muñeca derecha, marcaba las diez en punto, eso significaba que era la hora de plegar, y además era viernes, tenia por delante dos días para hacer lo que yo quisiera

Estábamos a finales de mes ,mas concretamente el día 28, ya había enviado la mitad de mi suelo a mis dos hermanos, tal y como hacia cada mes, desde que había estaba trabajando en Nueva York

Ya hacia mas de una semana que no tenia ninguna noticia de mis amigos verdes, no sabia si preocuparme, bueno pensándolo mejor, eran ninja así que no habría porque preocuparse...o quizás..

Tenia que tranquilizarme, tenia que irme a mi casa deprisa, era la hora de entrenamiento, tenia que perfeccionar mis habilidades con la espada

Llegué enseguida , abrí la puerta y entre, cerré la puerta , me cambie de ropa, y me dispuse a comenzar mis entrenamientos.

* * *

Oye Leo que te ocurre, hace días que te veo ausente?-dijo Raph realmente le preocupaba su hermano

Pero que dices Raph? Yo estoy como siempre..

Si..no.. y entonces porque estas limpiando la espada con aceite...

Con aceite...-bajo la mirada hacia una de sus espadas, y se dio cuenta que se había confundido de bote, había confundido el bote de aceite con el del limpiador- o mierda! Joder Maiki no dejes el aceite por el medio

Es que estuve comiendo pizza ayer y le faltaba un poco de aceite, lo siento Leo

Va da igual..- dijo con desairé , se giro y se fue hacia su cuarto, cerrando con gran portazo

Pero que diablos le pasa?- pregunto Don medio asomado desde su laboratorio

No lo se hace días que esta así... como ausente..-contesto Ralp

Y con muy mala leche!- dijo Maiki -no era para hablarme así , quien se cree que es?

Lo se Maiki pero hay que esperar a que se le pase-dijo Raph rodeando a su hermano por los hombros

Eso espero porque yo no pienso aguantarle mas sus malas contestaciones, por muy líder que se crea-con un movimiento se quito el brazo de Raph

Maiki...

* * *

Por fin había acabado el entrenamiento, después de dos horas seguidas sin parar

Eran mas de media noche, tenia ganas de respirar un poco de aire puro, decidí ir a dar un paseo nocturno.

Cogí mi espalda, me la coloque en la espalda

Abrí la ventana y salí a través de ella

* * *

POM POM!

Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta de la habitación de Leo

Dejadme en paz! Quiero estar solo!-dijo girándose de nuevo en su cama, no encontraba una postura cómoda

LEONARDO ABRE ESTA PUERTA INMEDIATAMENTE O LA TIRO ABAJO!-grito Astillo, parecía muy enfadado

MAESTRO...-grito levantándose a toda prisa, abrió la puerta tan deprisa como pudo.

Leonardo nos tienes muy preocupados hijo, tanto a mi como a tus hermanos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi , puedes contarme lo que quieras.-dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna

Leo le entro ganas de llorar, no sabia que les estuviera haciendo tanto daño...pero es que lo que le sucedía.. no lo podía explicar a nadie ... ni siquiera a su maestro...

Lo siento maestro no puedo..no me obligué...-le costaba articular las palabras, no paraba de sollozar.

Tranquilo cuando estés preparado para contarlo nosotros te escucharemos, ya sabes que te quiero, te queremos..

Lo se ,sois mi familia, y sois lo que mas quiero en el mundo

Astilla salió de la habitación de Leo y se quedo pensativo en la puerta

Pero que le pasará a este hijo mío

Pero una voz le hizo salir de sus pensamientos

Hola hay alguien?

Elisabeth? Eres tu?

Hola maestro pensé que había nadie

Los chicos se han ido a hacer un experimento de Donatello o algo así

Vaya hombre yo había venido a visitarles... maestro que le pasa le noto algo triste que ha sucedido algo?

Hay hija mía, no se que le pasa a Leonardo-dijo realmente parecía preocupado

Donde esta?

En su habitación

Tranquilo maestro, hablaré con él

Es inútil, lo acabo de hacer yo y no he conseguido nada

Déjeme a mi

Bien, se que tu y Leonardo estáis muy compenetrados , confió en ti Elizabeth

Descuide

Astilla se dirigió hacia su habitación y se cerro en ella, dejando la guarida en un profundo silencio

Pique a la puerta, y esperé respuesta... pero nada no hubo respuesta ninguna, alzé la mano y la posé en el pomo, lo giré y la puerta se abrió

Leo?

No hubo respuesta, entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mi

Eché un vistazo a la habitación y allí estaba mi amigo, estirado en su cama mirando hacia la pared

Leo , quieres contestarme

Que quieres?-dijo con desairé

Que diablos te pasa? Tienes a todos muy preocupados

Tu también has venido a darme la charla? No te molestes ya ha venido el maestro Astilla hace un rato

Cállate-dije susurrando

No eres la mas indicada para darme sermones, tu que has dejado a tus hermanos...-Leo se callo al momento, sabia que había metido la pata

Cállate idiota! Eres un...no quiero volverte a ver nunca mas, es mas...para mi estas muerto –me giré y me dirigí hacia la puerta cuando...note algo que me agarraba por la cintura, baje la mirada y entonces vi que eran los brazos verdes de Leo que impedían que yo avanzará

Que diablos haces Leo? Suéltame

No contesto , se limito a cogerme mas fuerte

Que me sueltes! Maldito lunático!

Al oír eso Leo me soltó, me gire y vi su cara de tristeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas , que empezaban a caer a través de su antifaz azul

Que te pasa Leo? Que diablos te esta pasando...

Pensé que debía abrazarle , tenia unas enormes ganas de hacerlo , pero me preocupaba su reacción

Leo se aproximo hacia mi y se quedo quieto a unos pocos milímetros de mi

Levantó sus brazos, me rodeo con ellos, me abrazo , y empezó a temblar ,estaba a punto de estallar a llorar

Entre sollozos dijo:

Lo siento Eli

Y estallo a llorar, yo le rodee con mis brazos, seguramente nunca había llorado así nunca en quince años

Estuvo llorando bastante tiempo, no me soltó en ningún momento, ni yo a él... daba tanta pena

Que le habría sucedido para estar tan deprimido?

Leo.. que te ha pasado?

No..no te lo puedo contar Eli...-dijo aun sollozando

Sabes que te quiero Leo, eres un hermano para mi, vamos cuéntamelo

El otro día fui a buscarte, como hacia dos días que no venias estaba preocupado, fui a tu casa pero no estabas, por la hora que era ( las once de la noche), era extraño que no estuvieses , así que decidí ir en tu busca, no les dije nada a los chicos para no preocuparles, como no dabas señales de vida..., recorrí toda la ciudad pero nada, estuve yendo todos los días a buscarte pero ni rastro , hasta que has venido.

Pero mira que eres tonto Leo, simplemente había ido a dar "un paseo nocturno" para entrenarme, por eso no he podido venir antes.

Pensé que Despedazador... ya sabes que la ciudad no es segura por la noche, y mas sí los ninjas de Despedazador andan patrullando la ciudad, y seguramente te estará buscando, para matarte o a saber que.. No lo vuelvas a hacer por favor...

No pensé que estuvieras tan preocupado , si lo hubiera sabido... te prometo que no lo haré, mejor así?

NOS TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADOS!-grito Leo

OYE...

Los dos estallamos a reír, no había sido mas que un malentendido, nunca hubiese pensado que a Leo se preocupase tanto por mi... seguramente me viese como una hermana pequeña, y al ser chica, havia despertado en él su ego de protección

Que hora debe de ser?

Déjame ver-mire el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca- las dos de la mañana, tengo que irme, mañana quiero levantarme pronto para hacer un poco de limpieza en mi piso, que ya conviene

Vendrás mañana?

Claro, descuida mañana por la tarde nos vemos

Espera te acompañare a la puerta

Como quieras

Nos dirigimos los dos hacia "cápsula" que conducía hacia el aparcamiento

Hasta mañana

Que pases buena noche Leo

Me giré y me fui dirección a mi casa, no me tragaba que a Leo lo único que le preocupase fuese lo que me había explicado, estaba convencida de que había algo mas...pero el que..seguramente con el tiempo acabaría averiguándolo

* * *

Leo se quedo un buen rato allí inmóvil sin saber porque... no había tenido valor para decirle toda la verdad a Eli ,era cierto que estaba muy preocupado por ella, pero... había algo mas... algo que se guardaba dentro de su corazón, no podía contárselo a nadie , ni siquiera a sus hermanos.. ni siquiera a su maestro, que tanto quería, y respetaba, por encima de todo

"Maldita sea"-dijo susurrando

No podía permitir que nadie averiguará lo que sentía... no podía permitir que descubriesen que en realidad lo que le ocurría era que estaba enamorado de esa humana..

* * *

espero que os haya gustado hasta el próximo capitulo dejad review 


	6. Experimentos

**Hola ya estoy aquí con el capitulo 6 espero que os guste**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 6** **Experimentos **

Seguí andando por las estrechas calles de esa ciudad que nunca duerme.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que había sucedido esa noche, nunca imaginé que Leo reaccionará de esa manera por esa tontería, seguramente había algo mas, Leo ocultaba algo.. pero tenia que respetarle, si no quería contármelo era cosa suya.

Me subí la cremallera del abrigo, aunque la espada que llevaba colgada en la espalda me lo dificultaba bastante

Hacia bastante frió esa noche, miré de reojo el reloj que estaba situado en la esquina , marcaba las tres de la mañana, y aunque fuese tan tarde había mucho movimiento por las calles

Hacia seis meses que había conocido a las tortugas, aunque no fuese mucho tiempo para mi era una eternidad, parecía como si les conociera de toda la vida, eran mi familia, mis hermanos

Después estaba el maestro Astilla , que ya me trataba como a una tortuga mas , aunque no lo fuese e incluso los chicos me trataban como si hubieran tenido una hermana pequeña. Me protegían, a veces demasiado y mas desde que Despedazador anuncio de su propia boca, que estaba interesado en mi ,por ser la hija de su enemigo Amatoo Yoshi. Decía que convirtiéndome en su " mano derecha" seria una gran humillación para mi padre, desde entonces los chicos se preocupaban por mi, no querían que me pasara nada, al principio les costo , eso de tener a una chica, en una guarida donde predominaban los chicos, pues les resultaba un poco extraño, pero ya hacia tiempo que eso ya estaba superado .

Habíamos luchado en muchas batallas, contra los hombres de Despedazador , siempre habíamos salido victoriosos.. pero has cuando?

Si Despedazador estaba tan interesado en mi, por que no había aparecido todavía, solamente lo había visto una vez

Había dos posibles razones: primera, por que en realidad lo único que quería era meterme el miedo en el cuerpo y la segunda y mas probable , que estuviese planeando algo malo de verdad

Leo insistió en que entrenásemos los dos juntos, ya que los dos dominábamos las técnicas de la espada, era mas cómodo luchar entre nosotros , que cada uno por separado, él aprendía de mi y yo de él , ambos habíamos mejorado mucho esos seis meses, maestro Astillas , de vez en cuando nos ponía a prueba ,cada uno por separado, para ver cuanto habíamos mejorado

Algo hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos, podía oír perfectamente unos pasos que me seguían, quien podría ser, algún hombre de Despedazador? Lo mas seguro, tenia que pensar algo rápido, no podía ponerme a luchar delante de la gente, aceleré el paso, los pasos de mi perseguidor se aceleraron también. Ahora si que estaba claro que me seguían

Me metí en el primer callejón, me escondí detrás de unos cubos de basura, apestaban!

Esperé unos segundos, asome la cabeza , no se oía nada, salí de mi escondite y miré a banda y banda de la calle, entonces todo se volvió oscuro, lo ultimo que noté fue algo frió golpeándome en la cabeza

Y luego...oscuridad

* * *

Guarida de las tortugas

5:23AM...

Eh! Don se puede saber donde vas con esa mochila?- pregunto Leo medio dormido, lo había despertado

Lo siento Leo, no quería despertar a nadie-se disculpo

Tranquilo , subes a la superficie?

Si, voy a una exposición que hacen en el museo Egipcio, hay una pieza muy interesante que quiero estudiar, quieres acompañarme?-pregunto , aunque ya sabia la respuesta

No , gracias, no me interesa ese royo de jeroglíficos, bueno que te diviertas en tu visita por el tiempo

Gracias, volveré hacia el amanecer

Vale

Don se puso camino hacia el museo Egipcio de Nueva York, aunque lo que él no sabia es que nunca llegaría

* * *

Don se deslizaba realmente deprisa por los tejados ser un ninja tenia sus ventajas,

De repente algo le hizo detenerse , estaba muy oscuro , salto del tejado donde estaba situado hacia el callejón, cuando vio lo que había allí se quedo paralizado

Eli.?.-Don se acerco hacia ella, y al comprobar que se trataba de ella grito- DIOS MIO ELI QUE TE HA PASADO!

Tenia toda la cabeza llena de sangre , alguien le había arreado un golpe brutal , la había dejado allí a su suerte, si Don no la huera encontrado, seguramente , tarde o temprano habría acabado muerta

Esta inconsciente, pro sigue con vida, Eli me oyes..-Eli abrió tímidamente los ojos

Don eres tu...

Si cariño tranquila , te llevaré a la guarida y te pondrás bien

Que bien que siempre estéis cuando os necesito... –acto seguido se volvió a quedar inconsciente

Claro que si, y siempre estaremos a tu lado-cogió en brazos a su amiga y se apresuro a llegar a la guarida lo mas rápido posible

* * *

Buenos días Raph!-saludo Leo desde el sofá

Leo? Que haces despierto tan temprano?-pregunto extrañado

Don me ha despertado, y ya no he podido dormirme, así que me he quedado aquí leyendo

Así! Don comento ayer que iba a ir al museo Egipcio a no se que

De sopetón la puerta del ascensor de la guarida se abrió, los dos hermanos se dieron la vuelta

Don ya has regresado? Que pasa te has visto una momia- tanto Leo, como Raph comenzaron a reírse enérgicamente

Chicos venid rápido necesito ayuda!- los dos hermanos dejaron de reír, al instante, cuando vieron lo que llevaba su hermano en brazos

DIOS ELI!-aparto su mirada de su amiga para posarla en los ojos de su hermano-DON QUE HA PASADO?

Eso no importa ahora, despertar al maestro, yo llevaré a Eli a mi habitación , Leo tráeme agua fría , una toalla, y vendas

Don se dirigió hacia la habitación

Yo iré a despertar al maestro Astilla, Tu Leo llévale a Don lo que te ha pedido

Leo se había quedado petrificado

VAMOS LEO! DESPIERTA

Como ha podido pasar... no he podido hacer nada, para evitarlo...si la hubiera acompañado a su casa.. es culpa mia...

LEO DEJA DE DECIR CHORRADAS! AHORA LO QUE IMPORTA ES CURARLA

Si la hubiera acompañado..

LEO QUIERES QUE MUERA? DIME QUIERES QUE ELI MUERA PORQUE TU NO HACES MAS QUE COMPADECERTE!

No

Pues ves de una vez a por lo que te ha pedido

Leo se apresuró a llevarle a Don todo lo que había pedido, si Eli moría , el que le había hecho eso lo pagaría con la vida, aunque tuviese que poner su vida en peligro

La noche paso muy despacio, y llego la mañana

* * *

La guarida de las tortugas

8:30AM

Leo tienes que comer algo

Si tienes razón, te importa quedarte tu?

Claro que no- poso su mano en el hombro se su hermano-tranquilo se pondrá bien- dijo sonriendo

Gracias Raph

Leo se dirigió hacia la cocina.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza de Despedazador...

Maestro Saki, nos ha mandado llamar en que le podemos servir?- dijo un soldado arrodillado

Habéis cumplido mis ordenes?

Si maestro, tal y como lo dijo hemos introducido el liquido en el cuerpo de la chica

Excelente, ahora lo único que hay que hacer es esperar , pronto Amatoo Yoshi te revolverás en la tumba viendo a tu hija transformada, y a mis ordenes jajaja

Su risa siniestra se pudo oír por toda la ciudad

* * *

que os ha gustado? Espero que si no os olvidéis de dejar review gracias! 


	7. Mi mejor amiga

**Capitulo 7** **Mi mejor amiga**

Guarida de las tortugas

15:08 PM

Leonardo había logrado dormir un rato , la noche anterior había sido una noche muy movidita, y apenas había pegado ojo.

Aun medio dormido entro en el salón, Don estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo uno de sus libros de química

Hola Leo , has podido descansar?-dijo levantando por un momento sus ojos del libro

Si, estaba agotado esta noche ha sido interminable

Si realmente ha sido una nochecita muy movida, pero gracias a dios ya ha pasado

Don ...

Don se dio cuenta de que a Leo lo que realmente le preocupaba era el estado de Eli

Leo hay algo que me quieras preguntar?

Como esta Eli?

Esta mejor , la herida ya ha dejado de sangrar, ahora esta durmiendo en mi habitación, pero...

Que! Vamos no te quedes callado!-dijo impaciente por saber lo que le preocupaba a su hermano

La cara de Donatello había cambiado

Cuando he ido hace unos diez minutos a cámbiale los vendajes, he visto algo que...

EL QUE! VAMOS NO TE QUEDES CALLADO!-grito Leo zarandeando a su hermano

Leo! Tranquilízate un poco y déjame que te expliqué

Leonardo soltó a su hermano

Lo siento Don , pero quiero demasiado a esa chica como para verla morir, si le pasará algo nunca lo superaría

Leo todos queremos con locura a Eli , es nuestra hermanita pequeña –hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo- aunque haga solo seis meses que la conozco he cogido un gran afecto a esa humana alocada.

Y no te olvides de mi...

Leo y Don se giraron y vieron apoyado en la pared a Maiki, con una sonrisa en su boca

Maiki...

Esta completamente loca y es lo que mas me gusta de ella, y hace una pizzas! Que están para chuparse los dedos

Si esa chica esta como tu Maiki es alocada, es cierto pero tiene algo que la hace especial, es una buena amiga, mi mejor amiga, siempre esta ahí cuando la necesitas- Raph bajo la mirada hacia el suelo- por dios Don no la dejes morir...- dijo Raph desde la otra punta del salón

Don sonrió

Tranquilos chicos, que no es nada grave lo que os tengo que decir, veréis ,esta mañana he ido a cambiar los vendajes a Eli y me he fijado en algo que no era normal...en el brazo izquierdo tiene lo que parece una perforación.

Don , veras... tu lo entenderás , pero nosotros no somos cerebritos como tu, así que explícalo en cristiano por favor-se quejo Raph

Vale vale, parece que alguien le haya inyectado algo a trabes del brazo con una jeringuilla

A lo mejor se ha ido a vacunar, en esta época del año hay muchas pasas de gripe- dijo Maiki para hacerse el gracioso

Maiki, no es el momento de tus estúpidas bromitas, sigue Donatello-Leo no estaba para las típicas bromas de Maiki

Bien , lo que mas me preocupa es que le hayan inyectado algún veneno , lo mas seguro es que le haga un análisis de sangre

Bien hazlo , mientras nosotros tres iremos haber que esta planeando Despedazador – ordeno Leo

Bien dicho hermano!-grito Raph, estaba feliz por ver otra vez a Leo animado

Los tres se marcharon de la guarida dejando a Don solo.

Maestro...

Tranquilo hijo mío ya veras como saldrá todo bien, Elizabeth es fuerte, además no creo que el objetivo de Despedazador sea matar a la hija de su principal enemigo, no él es mucho mas cruel que eso , estoy seguro

Lo se maestro, eso es lo que me preocupa, que monstruosidad seria capaz de hacerle?

No lo se Donatello-hubo un buen rato de silencio-he estado pensando una cosa..

Que cosa Maestro?

Creo que tal y como están ahora las cosas, seria mejor que Elizabeth viviese con nosotros al menos hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran, siempre y cuando todos estuvierais de acuerdo

Si seria lo mas seguro, pero... si no entendí mal, Eli trabaja para poder mantener a sus dos hermanos pequeños

Eso no importa ahora ya buscaríamos una solución a ese problema ahora lo que importa es que Elizabeth se recuperé y descubrir que es lo que esta planeando nuestro enemigo

Don...

Don se giro hacia la procedencia de la voz

Eli! Que haces levantada?

Eli comenzó a caer, pero Don llego a tiempo y la pudo coger

Hija mía no es bueno que te levantes todavía de la cama, Donatello por favor acompaña a Elizabeth a la cama

No , he de irme...

Pero a donde piensas que vas , si no te puedes ni mantener ni en pie, crees que llegarías muy lejos con esa herida en la cabeza?

Don he de ir a trabajar, si falto un solo día , me echaran ¡ ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!

Lo único que entiendo es que estas herida , y tienes que descansar

Suéltame Don!

Ponte como quieras , pero no iras a ninguna parte – Donatello se quedo callado, sabia perfectamente que el trabajo de su hermana era muy importante para ella sonrió y continuo-no te preocupes yo me encargo de tu trabajo

Elizabeth dejo de forcejear y miro con cara de sorpresa a su amigo verde

En serio Doni?

Claro , tu déjame a mi- dijo guiñando un ojo

Hijo mío, seguro que serás capaz de solucionarlo

Don piensa ese trabajo es mi vida, sin él no podría mantener a mis hermanos

Dejádmelo a mi se me ha ocurrido algo que no fallará

Sin esperar a que respondieran , Donatello se giro y se fue de la guarida, dejando solos a Astilla y a Eli

Maestro usted cree que lo logrará?

Si , hija mía, es una tortuga muy inteligente seguro que encuentra alguna solución a tu problema, y ahora ven túmbate y duérmete, necesitas descansar

Pero no quiero molestar mas, ya habéis hecho bastante por mi

No digas mas tontería Elizabeth, ahora eres miembro de esta familia y por ninguna razón te vamos a dejar sola

Maestro Astilla tiene razón te acuerdas lo que dijimos hace tiempo?- dijo una voz que procedía de la puerta principal de la guarida, había una figura apoyada en la pared, se trataba de Raphael

Si , prometisteis protegerme y me tratarías como a una mas

Eso es como una tortuga mas, aunque no lo seas ahora deja de decir estupideces y haz lo que el maestro te ha dicho, debes descansar

Eli se estiro en el sofá y se quedo profundamente dormida

Raphael seria conveniente no decirle nada a Elizabeth de que probablemente le hayan inyectado alguna sustancia en el cuerpo, díselo a tus hermanos

Claro Maestro

Por cierto donde están Leonardo y Michelangelo?

Se han quedado vigilando la nueva guarida de Despedazador, he venido para ver como estaba Eli, pero veo que esta mejor, asi que me vuelvo con ellos, cuide bien de ella

Vete tranquilo hijo mío- dijo posando su mano peluda en el hombro verde de su discípulo

Raphael sonrió y se fue a toda prisa para encontrarse con sus dos hermanos

Astilla se quedo inmóvil en al lado del sofá donde descasaba Elizabeth

Algo maligno te corre por el cuerpo, lo puedo notar, que te ha hecho ese monstruo de Despedazador! Estoy preocupado , muy preocupado, en que monstruo te podrás a llegar a convertir?

Mastro Astilla sabia perfectamente lo que le había inyectado Despedazador en el cuerpo de Elizabeth.. ese liquido pegajoso y verdoso, el mismo que había hecho que ellos se convirtieran en lo que eran ahora...


	8. La figura

**Hola perdonad por el retraso aquí estoy con el capitulo 8 espero que os guste**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 8 ****La figura**

22:30 PM

Guarida de las tortugas

Leonardo, Raphael y Michelangelo habían vuelto sin ningún resultado, Despedazador no había ni entrado ni salido de su fortaleza fuertemente custodiada por sus soldados.

Vaya perdida de tiempo!-se quejo Raphael

Ni que lo digas hermano, y encima me he perdido mi programa preferido, hoy era el capitulo final!- dijo Michelangelo

Hijos míos habéis vuelto, alguna novedad?- pregunto Maestro Astilla asomando tímidamente su rostro peludo desde la otra habitación

No maestro ni una, no lo entiendo..., -Dijo Leo –Maestro donde esta Don?

Donatello esta descansando, y vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo

Por cierto como esta Eli? Ya a despertado?

Si, creo que esta en el ordenador de Donatello, quería mirar algo en la base de datos de la policía

Los tres hermanos se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio de Donatello, y tal y como había dicho el Maestro Astilla ,allí se encontraba Elizabeth

Hola! Tus protectores han vuelto!-grito feliz Maiki al ver que ya estaba del todo recuperada

Elizabeth se giro

Hola chicos, mirad lo que he encontrado en la base de datos de la policía

Vaya a si que tenemos otro cerebrito a parte de Don?- dijo Raph con una gran sonrisa

Muy gracioso señor chistoso, Don estaba demasiado cansado, así que me he encargado yo de hacer el trabajo de él

Desde cuanto sabes tu algo de informática?- pregunto Leo un poco a cuadros

Leo , no recuerdas que os conté en una ocasión que había estado estudiando informática, durante cinco años

Si algo comentaste pero pensaba que solamente sabias lo básico...

Pues no y aquí esta el resultado , no me ha costado mucho meterme dentro de la base de datos de la policía y mirad lo que he encontrado... Según reflejan estos documentos, esta noche ha habido un incidente en Central Park, según algunos testimonios un hombre con una especie de armadura y una mascara de hierro..

Despedazador!- grito Leo

Leo no interrumpas todavía no he acabado

Lo siento, sigue

Por donde iba... así! Un hombre con mascara de hierro acompañado por una mujer de largos cabellos rubios han robado un valioso objeto que estaba enterrado en los pies de una de las estatuas del Parque, no se sabe la identidad de ninguno de los dos, pero según asegura un vigilante, podrían ser una banda de ninjas...

Para que querría Despedazador esa figura?-se pregunto Maiki

Y si tuviera algún poder?- respondió Leo

Claro! Eso es!

Y esa mujer rubia?-dijo Eli con la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador –Oye Leo , dijiste que no habíais visto a despedazador ni entrar ni salir de su fortaleza , verdad?

Si así es, como pudo salir sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta?

Seguramente hay otra entrada a su fortaleza una entrada que solo Despedazador conoce...

Ya lo tengo! Que idiotas hemos sido!-grito Raphael situado en la otra punta de la habitación

Todos se giraron hacia Rapahel

Que quieres decir con eso Raphael?- dijo Eli

Pues muy fácil mi querida hermanita, Despedazador seguramente intuyo que le estaríamos vigilando así que obto por salir de su fortaleza por un camino subterráneo o sea las alcantarillas!

Claro, que tontos e inocentes hemos sido! MALDITA SEA!-grito Leo aporreando la mesa , que estaba justo al lado

Leo contrólate un poco, hay que calmarse y pensar, empecemos por el principio , la estatua que Despedazador y esa misteriosa mujer robaron de Central Park tenemos que averiguar para que Despedazador quiere esa figura, y que poderes tiene...-Elizabeth desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de la mesa, marcaba mas de medianoche- pero lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora todos es ir a descansar un rato, y mañana por la mañana ir al museo a investigar

Estoy de acuerdo vamos chicos

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- Maiki comenzó a bostezar-yo también estoy hecho polvo

Todos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones a descansar , sin saber que muy pronto sus vidas darían un giro inesperado

Al día siguiente...

09:30AM

Leonardo abrió tímidamente el ojo derecho y después el izquierdo, se giro hacia la mesita de noche que estaba situada a su izquierda y cogió el despertador que estaba encima, miró la hora, marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana, se había dormido! A esa hora ya estarían todos despiertos

Se levantó tan deprisa como pudo y fue derecho hacia el salón, salto del piso superior( donde estaban ubicadas casi todas las habitaciones excepto la del maestro Astilla , que estaba situada en el piso principal), todo estaba en silencio , todos seguían durmiendo, algo hizo girarse, había luz en el laboratorio de Donatello , que extraño?

Leo se dirigió hacia allí

Don?

Ah hola Leo buenos días averiguasteis algo ayer?

Nada fue una perdida de tiempo total, pero Eli si descubrió algo en la base de datos de la policía

Si ya lo se me lo he estado leyendo , parece que Despedazador tiene mucho interés por una figura antigua...

Si , suponemos que puede tener algún poder místico..

Pues efectivamente

Que quieres decir?

Mientras dormíais he estado navegando por Internet un rato, y a que no sabes lo que he averiguado?

No

Pues mira! Según dicen estos informas hace menos de un mes fue robada una figura muy antigua del museo, y a que no adivinas donde esta situado ese museo?

Al lado de central Park

Efectivamente , los ladrones se vieron acorralados por la policía, entraron en Central park enterraron la figura a los pies de la estatua

Y como sabia Despedazador donde estaba la figura?

Fíjate en esta foto

Esa mujer...

Es la misma mujer que acompañaba a Despedazador cuando fueron en busca de la figura...

Si seguramente, de momento no haremos nada esperaremos a que Despedazador de el primer paso y ese será el ultimo

Hola chicos buenos días!-saludo una voz femenina que venia del salón principal

Buenos días!- saludaron los dos hermanos verdes

EH chicos venid rápido!- grito Maiki desde el comedor

Los tres amigos corrieron hacia el salón principal

Que sucede Maiki?- pregunto Leo

Me he levantado y cuando me dirigía a la cocina, he oído un grito, he venido...

Leo se aproximo un poco mas

Una chica...

Quien será?-pregunto Maiki- esta herida?

Leo hecho un rápido vistazo a la chica misteriosa

Tiene una pequeña herida en la pierna izquierda, pero es una herida superficial – dicho eso la cogió en brazos- me la llevo a mi habitación esperaremos a que despierte, y nos expliqué que le ha sucedido

Como ha sabido donde estaba vuestra guarida?- pregunto Eli extrañada

Don crees, que esa chica es amiga o enemiga?

No lo se Maiki eso lo averiguáremos con el tiempo

Donatello no lo tenia nada claro... algo le olía a podrido en esa chica.. aunque a lo mejor también podría equivocarse...

que os ha gustado? Espero que si dejad review gracias


	9. Dakota

Hola perdonad mi tardía , pero he tenido problemas con el ordenador , ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero actulizar mas a menudo , gracias por leer mis fics

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 9** **Dakota**

Me levanté muy alterada, tenia todo el cuerpo cubierto por un sudor frió. Apenas había logrado pegar ojo esa noche, hacia un calor extraño impropio en esa ciudad contaminada, algo en el ambiente me hacia sentir incomoda, Seria por la misteriosa chica?... Quizás...

Ya hacia dos días que Mikey había descubierto a esa misteriosa chica, desmayada en la entrada de la guarida, pero todavía seguía inconsciente.

Me deshice de las molestas sabanas enganchadas a mi cuerpo a causa del sudor, me coloque las zapatillas y me dirigí hacia la puerta, un profundo dolor en el pecho, hizo que me detuviera al instante, me lleve la mano derecha hacia el origen del dolor, apoye la rodilla en el suelo, el dolor era tan fuerte que no podía ni mantenerme de pie, mi cuerpo no me respondía, no podía moverme, que me estaba pasando?

Intente articular alguna palabra , pero de mi boca lo único que salía eran sonidos, pero ninguna silaba

-L...E...- intentaba con todas mis fuerzas llamar a Leo, pero no podía

Pose mi mirada hacia la puerta de mi habitación, alargué la mano para llegar al picaporte, pero no podía, la mirada comenzó a nublarse y a oscurecerse , hasta que lo único que pude notar era el frió del suelo en mi mejilla izquierda, acto seguido perdí el conocimiento

--------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días Leo, ya empiezas a entrenarte de buena mañana?

Leo dejo de aporrear el saco de arena, y desvió su mirada hacia su hermano

-Buenos días Mikey, si y tu también tendrías que entrenarte mas, últimamente te noto mas lento en tus movimientos ninja

-OH vamos Leo deja al pobre Mikey tranquilo hombre-dijo Raph desde la otra punta de la habitación, apoyado en la pared observaba a su hermano con inquietud

-Raph se lo digo por su propio bien-abajo la mirada hacia el suelo y cogió la toalla , se seco el sudor de la frente-no se para que me molesto haced lo que queráis-Leo se giro dando la espalda a su hermano y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para ducharse

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo primero que note fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me levanté aun medio mareada, que me había ocurrido? Que hacia en el suelo, entonces lo recordé todo.

Me levanté del suelo a duras penas y abrí la puerta, se podían oír a los chicos entrándose y las carcajadas de Mikey , me giré hacia el despertador ERAN MAS DE LAS ONCE DE LA MAÑANA!

Había estado inconsciente mas de tres horas, seguramente era a causa de la herida en la cabeza , que aun no estaba del todo curada

Me asomé, Leo seguía con su rutina de entrenarse, Raph discutía con Mikey por un par de tortitas y Don en su laboratorio construyendo alguna maquina extraña, vamos todo esta como siempre

Cogí impulsó y salté hacia el piso principal, cuando subí la vista me tope con la del maestro Astilla, su rostro peludo estaba completamente serio, seguramente me echaría bronca por haberme dormido

-Buenos día Elzabeth, ahora iba a despertarte, es hora de tu entrenamiento personal, venga vete a ducharte y a desayunar que empezaremos enseguida- dijo con una tímida sonrisa en su alargado hocico

Hice caso a Astilla , hacia dos días que habíamos empezado con mi entrenamiento personal, que consistía en la meditación y en las técnicas de espada, estas sesiones de entrenamiento duraban mas o menos un par de horas, siempre las realizábamos por la mañana, y después por la tarde entrenábamos todos juntos otra hora mas

La mañana paso muy deprisa, nos disponíamos a comenzar a comer cuando Leo vino muy alterado

-Venid rápido la chica ha despertado

Todos nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de Leo

-Hola como te encuentras?- dijo Leo con una voz muy dulce para no asustarla

La chica estaba todavía muy débil

-Quien son ustedes?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada

-Me llamo Leonardo, ella es Elizabeth, y ellos son : Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo ,y este es nuestro maestro Astilla

-Donde estoy?

-Estas en nuestra guarida

-Bueno dejémonos de tonterías y dinos como encontraste nuestra guarida? Seguro que eres una espía de Despedazador!

-Raph que es lo que te pasa? Deja a la chica tranquila, acaba de despertarse déjala que se explique

-Me gustaría ser tan confiado como tu Leo –dicho Raphael se fue de la habitación de Leo

-Me parece que no le caigo muy bien-dijo con una tímida sonrisa

-No le hagas caso , mi hermano es muy susceptible ya se le pasará- dijo Mikey

-Bueno niña cual es tu nombre?

-Dakota encantada

-Vaya un nombre bonito para una chica preciosa- dijo Mikey sonrosado

-Vaya gracias...eh... Michelangelo verdad?

-Si , pero llámame Mikey

-Gracias Mikey –Dakota giro su mirada hasta posarla en la de Leo-Creo que el diminutivo de Leonardo es Leo verdad?

-Si así es

- y el de Elizabeth es Lisa o me equivoco?

-Bueno hay mucho diminutivos de Elizabeth , pero a mi me llaman Eli a secas

-Y mi me puedes llamar Don o Doni como te apetezca

-Bien gracias de nuevo a todos, en especial a ti Leo por estar cuidándome

-Ha sido un placer cuidar de ti- dijo ruborizándose aun mas que su hermano

Me quede observando la reacción de Leo...

" Madre mía Leo no me digas que te gusta esta chica?"

Me fije entonces en la reacción de Dakota , sus ojos estaban brillantes como dos estrellas suspendidas en el mas negro cielo, y su sonrisa... había algo en esa chica que me resultaba extraño... Como sabia donde estaba situada la guarida de las tortugas?

Volví a fijarme en Leonardo, estaba claro que a Leo no le disgustaba para nada Dakota, noté un pinchado en el estomago, que me estaba ocurriendo?...

-Oye Dakota como sabias donde estaba nuestra guarida?-pregunto Donatello

-Bueno si tengo que serte sincera, la encontré por casualidad, huía de unos tipos, parecían ser una especies de ninjas enmascarados, entre en el viejo almacén y encontré una especie de cápsula que me trajo hasta aquí

No creía para nada la explicación que había dado, me fijé mas atentamente en el físico de Dakota, era realmente hermosa, era totalmente diferente a mi, sus largos cabellos rubios parecían dorados hilos de seda, que caían con gracia por su espalda, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso , como si el mar mas puro estuviera dentro de ellos ,era delgada y cualquier hombre habría caído a sus pies... aunque ese hombre fuese una tortuga adolescente...

-Bueno Dakota que piensas hacer ahora?

-En cuanto me recuperé me marcharé pero esperó que seamos amigos

-Claro eso ni se dice bueno cuéntanos mas de ti

-Bueno pues tengo 14 años, vivo en Nueva York, desde siempre ya que nací aquí, mis padres viven al otra parte de la ciudad , yo vivo con mi tía , porque estudio al lado de su casa-Dakota bajo la mirada hacia sus delgadas piernas y su rostro se entristeció- hace un par de días , yo venia de hacer mis compras , como hago casi todos los días... cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la portería donde vive mi tía, unos tipos enmascarados me cogieron y me llevaron a un almacén abandonado, muy cerca de aquí ... estuvieron torturándome , querían que les dijera algo sobre una misteriosa estatua... yo no sabia de lo que me estaban hablando , pero ellos no me creían.. dios! estaba tan asustada- Dakota se llevo las manos hacia sus ojos , que estaban llenos de lagrimas

Leonardo se aproximo hacia ella , y colocándole la mano en el hombro le dijo con una voz muy suave

-Tranquila , ahora estas en un sitio seguro, aquí no podrán hacerte nada- Dakota fijo su ojos azules en los de Leo

-Gracias Leo- acto seguido, levanto sus delgados brazos y rodeo el cuello de Leonardo quedando completamente abrazada a él.

Leo le respondió rodeándola por la cintura, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo , y por lo que pude ver en la reacción de los chicos también se habían quedado atónitos .

No podía ser... Leonardo...enamorado... de una humana...sentí un dolor en el pecho, al presenciar esa escena sentía dolor... un dolor... que no sabia a que era debido... porque... acaso yo...

-Yo.. he de irme...he de ir a... –dije lo único que quería era irme de ese lugar y dejar de presenciar esa escena que me producía tanto dolor

-EH! Eli espera a donde vas?-Mikey se sorprendió

Eché un ultimo vistazo a Dakota y a Leo abrazados, Dakota se giro y sonrió con una maldad que ni el mismo diablo

Seria cierto que Leonardo se había enamorado de esa chica?

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación , me encerré con llave , estaba tan nerviosa, y sentía tanta tristeza dentro de mí

No podía negarlo... me había enamorado de Leonardo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno esto ya empieza a ponerse interesante, yo ya se como acabara pero vosotros tendréis que esperar un poco , para ver en que se convierte Elizabeth


	10. Sentimientos ocultos

HOLA QUE TAL YA ESTOY AQUÍ OTRA VEZ CON EL CAPITULO 10 ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 10** **Sentimientos ocultos**

Ya llevaba mas de dos horas encerrada en mi habitación, no me atreverá a salir y mucho menos mirarle la cara a Leonardo.

Ya se ya se... que es una actitud muy cobarde , pero me aterraba que Leo o cualquiera de los chicos se diesen cuenta de mis sentimientos, así que he decidido ocultarlos

Me da mucho miedo lo que estoy sintiendo dentro de mi... nunca había sentido esto, quizás la única solución sea irme y alejarme de Leo y los chicos hasta que se me pase, pero de lo que me da mas miedo de todo es que este sentimiento, tan hermoso a la vez que doloroso , es que nunca desaparezca...

-ELI!-grito una voz masculina que procedía de la otro lado de la puerta, pude reconocerla... era Raphael- O ABRES ESTA PUERTA O LA TIRO ABAJO VAMOS ABRE!

Pensé que seria mejor abridla , cuando Raphael amenazaba en hacer algo lo cumplía

Pose mi mano temblorosa en el picaporte y lo giré, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la cara de Raphael

-Eli.. porque te has ido de esa manera? A mi tampoco me cae bien Dakota , pero ese no es motivo para encerrarte dos horas. Se puede saber que te pasa?

-No es asunto tuyo Raph..- dije en un tono poco amigable

-SABES QUE ,ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA , HAZ LO QUE TE DE LA GANA!- grito Raph acto seguido se marcho de mi habitación dando un fuerte portazo que se oyó por toda la guarida

Creo que me había pasado... él solo había venido a preguntarme porque seguramente estaría preocupado

Pensé que seria mejor disculparme, salí de mi habitación, la guarida estaba totalmente en silencio, me dirigí hacia el salón principal , no había rastro de ninguna de las tortugas ni de maestro Astilla, me acerque hacia el sofá, y allí estaba Dakota, pensé que también le debía una disculpa a ella

-Hola Dakota, quería discu...

-Vaya... a que vienes? A disculparte... pues ahórrate las disculpas bonita, que crees que no me he dado cuenta... que te crees que soy tan boba como los demás...- se giro hacia mi hasta que tubo sus ojos azules posados en los míos-Que te crees que no me he dado cuenta que estas enamorada de Leo- su sonrisa siniestra cambio hasta ponerse seria, se comenzó a acercarse hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron, y con una mirada desafiante dijo- Eres muy guapa, eso salta a la vista, y tienes una relación muy afín con Leo, pero te juro que haré lo imposible para que Leo sea mío- dijo- ME OYES!

-Que es lo que pasa aquí?-pregunto una voz desde la otra punta de la sala

Dakota se giro y vio a Leonardo serio, con su clásica postura

Dakota al verlo se le cambio de nuevo la cara, para tener ahora una faceta tierna

-Leo... veras yo...

Dakota se llevo la mano hacia su pierna, y entonces me fije, NO PODIA CREER LO QUE ESTAVA VIENDO! SE HABIA HECHO UNA HERIDA PERO PORQUE?

-Elizabeth me ha dado un golpe brutal en la pierna, ya se que no le caigo bien pero nunca imagine que llegaría tan lejos.

-Haber déjame ver...-Leonardo se acerco hacia ella y le hecho un vistazo a la herida

-No me lo esperaba este comportamiento, te tenia como una persona inteligente pero esto... no se que pensar...Eli

-Eso es mentira, Leo me tienes que creer, se lo ha hecho ella misma...

Leo cogió a Dakota en brazos y sin tan siquiera mirarme dijo

-Elizabeth... será mejor que te marches...al menos hasta que Dakota este aquí

No podía creer que Leo creyese a una desconocida antes que a mi

-Leo pensé que eras mi amigo, y los amigos siempre son sinceros entre ellos, yo siempre he sido sincera contigo nunca te he mentido, quizás me tendría que haber ido hace tiempo.. adiós Leo

Leo al oír mis palabras reacciono, pero fue demasiado tarde , yo ya me había ido

No sabia a donde ir, nunca había pensado eso de Leo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar de la ciudad

24:06AM

Di diez mil vueltas a toda la ciudad, ya eran mas de las doce de las noche, no sabia a donde ir, me sentía como una idiota...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LEO´S PROV

Llevaba mas de tres horas buscando a Eli, me accedí diciéndole que debía irse, pero...

La amaba, en lo mas profundo de mi ser, nunca pensé que me habría de enamorar y menos de una humana

No podía decírselo, seguramente me rechazaría, y además somos tan diferentes, yo soy una tortuga mutante, y ella una humana,

Había algo dentro de mi que me decía que algo iba mal, quizás mi corazón quería advertirme de algo... quizás Eli estaba en peligro...

Tenia que darme prisa...en encontrar a Eli , no podría soportar que le pasará algo malo, no podría vivir sin ella...

Estaba a punto de saltar a otro tejado cuando, alguien me lo impedio.

-Hola Leo que haces tan tarde por aquí?

Se trataba de Dakota

-Dakota, que bien que estés aquí, ya estas mejor? Me tienes que ayudar a buscar a Eli creo , que algo malo le va a pasar- la cara de Dakota no era la misma de siempre su siempre tierna sonrisa , se había transformado en una sonrisa siniestra y misteriosa

-JAJAJA- rió Dakota- vaya vaya, que tierno Leo, veo que te preocupas mucho por esa humana Dime Leo que es lo que sientes por ella?

No podía creer, la pregunta que me hacia Dakota, quizás se había dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía por Eli?

-Yo...yo- no sabia que responderle, pero antes de que pudiese decir una letra mas Dakota me interrumpió

-Sabes, una cosa Leo , me gustas... – comenzó a acercarse, y a tocarme... sus pequeñas manos iban acariciando mi pecho , después subieron hasta mi cara. Dakota acerco la suya hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron

-Dakota.. por favor detente... yo...yo...

-Vamos Leo no me digas que no te gusta... o que te pasa, es que no te gusto?

No me dio tiempo a responderle, cuando quise darme cuenta, tenia los labios de Dakota apoyados encima de los míos

Después de unos cuantos segundos ella se retiro ,ahora que tenia a Dakota tan cerca pude fijarme mejor, realmente era preciosa, cualquier hombre se hubiera enamorado de una chica tan bonita, incluso yo mismo

-Lo siento Dakota, pero no puedo corresponderte, no puede haber nada entre tu y yo...

-PERO...

-En primer lugar, tu eres humana, y yo una tortuga mutante...y además...hay otra persona...

-No me digas que esa persona es Elizabeth?

Yo no sabia que responderle

-Óyeme bien Leo, te amo y haré lo imposible para que estemos juntos-dicho eso se giro y me dio la espalda, y añadió- aunque tenga que matar- acto seguido desapareció entre la niebla de la noche

-ESPERA NO HAGAS ESTUPIDECES!- grite , demasiado tarde había desaparecido, tenia que encontrar a Eli ahora mas que nunca no sabia a que grado haría realidad su amenaza

Acto seguido me deslicé entre las sombras, tenia que darme prisa... antes de que le sucediera algo malo a la chica que yo amaba con locura

FIN LEO´S PROV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que os ha gustado? Espero que si hasta el proximo capitulo . NO OLVIDEIS DEJAR REVIEW:-D


	11. Reconciliacion

**Bueno después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a seguir con mis fics espero que os guste y no olvidéis dejar reviews **

**Capitulo 11** **Reconciliación**

No me creía, que aun conociéndonos de hacia tanto tiempo, me hubiese tratado de esa manera. Quizás seria mejor volver al templo... con mi abuelo.

Ya no me quedará nada que hacer allí.

Me paré en seco, ya era muy tarde para despedirme de los chicos y del maestro Astilla, pensé que mejor esperar al día siguiente.

Pero a cinco manzanas de mi casa empecé a notar otra vez aquel dolor punzante

Cada minuto estaba peor, llevaba deambulando por toda la ciudad hacia mas de 4 horas!

Ya no podía ni sostenerme en pie, me deslice como pude hacia un callejón oscuro

Me sentía fatigada, como si acabase de correr una maratón de cuarenta kilómetros, un sudor frío comenzaba a deslizarse por mi cara para acabar en el suelo de ese callejón siniestro .Me costaba mucho respirar, tenia que irme de ese sitio, antes de que algún tipo raro saliese de entre las sombras e intentase aprovecharse que estaba indefensa.

Me puse a gatas y me dirigí hacia la calle 40 con la quinta (estaba situada a 500 metros de Central Park)

Esta cerca de mi casa, tenía que llegar como fuese.

Como pude, llegue a la entrada del gigantesco parque, entre en el, estaba muy oscuro apenas se podía distinguir los árboles, que únicamente estaban iluminados por la pálida luz de la luna llena

Parecía que estuviese en plena naturaleza, parecía mentira que ese "bosque" estuviese en medio de una de las ciudades mas grandes de Estados Unidos

Un ruido que procedía de entre unos arbustos, hizo que saliese de mis pensamientos

Me deslicé entre la hierba hacia la procedencia de las extrañas voces.

Pude distinguir a lo lejos dos figuras, parecían un hombre y una mujer, desde mi posición no se distinguían bien sus rostros

Me acerque aun más hasta que por fin le pude ver mejor.

La mujer no debía medir más de uno sesenta, su pelo era rubio, liso, y muy muy largo, más incluso que el mío, y mira que yo lo llevaba por media espalda

Vestía un vestido completamente negro como una noche sin luna

El hombre en cambio era muy alto, gordo y ancho, el poco pelo que le quedaba, era negro azabache

Parecía que buscasen algo

-Pero que haces pedazo de idiota!- le grito la mujer al hombre, este hizo una pequeña mueca y siguió cavando

Yo seguía detrás de los arbustos

De nuevo el dolor punzante en el pecho, no podría soportarlo mucho mas estaba deseando que esos dos individuos se fuesen para poder llegar a mi casa

Leo seguía con la búsqueda de su amiga, pero lo que él no sabía es que estaba en el otro extremo de la ciudad

Empezó a amanecer Leo cada vez estába más alterado, algo le decía que le había sucedido algo, y no precisamente algo bueno

PI PI! – el tortucomunicador estaba sonando

-Si? Aquí Leonardo que sucede Doni?

-Leo tienes alguna noticia de Dakota o de Eli? Estamos muy preocupados…

Leo prefirió no contarles lo que había sucedido con Dakota

-Estoy en ello Don

-Leonardo esta amaneciendo vuelve de inmediato- la voz era del maestro Astilla

-Pero maestre Astilla….-Leo iba a hacer una cosa que jamás pensó que podría hacer… iba a desobedecer a su maestro

-Lo siento maestro pero he de hacer algo antes de volver….-acto seguido colgó

Leo se puso de nuevo en marcha

Elisabeth seguía escondida en el arbusto no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, pero ya había amanecido…Se giro para ver si los dos individuos seguían allí… pero ni rastro

Algo le hizo desviarse de sus pensamientos… otra vez el dolor en el pecho y esta vez más intenso… tuve que ponerme la mano y luchar para gritar del dolor tan intenso

Intente arrastrarme a través del inmenso parque hacia la alcantarilla más próxima

Pero no llegue muy lejos note que me estaba muriendo

-LEOOOOOO!-grite con todas mis fuerzas-LEONARDOOOOOO-acto seguido perdí el conocimiento

Algo le hizo detenerse de repente

Pudo oír como un susurro llamándolo por su nombre, venia de Central Park!

-Elizabeth!- dijo antes desaparecer entre las sombras

Cobre el conocimiento durante unos instantes realmente no podía mas, ese dolor era superior a mis fuerzas e iba en aumento, me apreté fuerte con la mano donde estaba el corazón porque me dolía de esa manera?

Leonardo entro por la entrada este del parque. Por dónde empezar a buscar Central Park era enorme!

Algo le decía que Eli estaba cerca, muy cerca

Corrió tan deprisa como se lo permitían sus cortas, pero musculadas piernas de tortuga mutante

De repente una mano que se asomada pro entre unos matorrales le llamo la atención a Leonardo

Se dirigió de inmediato hacia esa dirección, se trataba sin dura de una mano humana!

-Elizabeth... – susurro, la mano de su amiga estaba congelada… no podía ser que… que estuviera muerta...

-ELI!- grito Leo

Estaba a punto de derramar una lágrima cuando de golpe la mano de Elizabeth comenzó a moverse

-L….E…O

-Eli, que te ha pasado?... Estas bien?

Eli no contesto, se limito a abrazar a su amigo, su cuerpo temblaba

Leo se quedo paralizado, pero correspondió al abrazo de su amor, pensar que la podía haber perdido

-Leo no vuelvas a dejarme sola por favor…-acto seguido quedo inconsciente en los brazos de su amor secreto

Leo abrazo aun mas fuerte el cuerpo inmóvil de su amiga y con un murmullo dijo:

-Tranquila cariño no te volveré a abandonar –hizo una leve pausa, cerro sus ojos. Dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y siguieron por su antifaz azul y con un leve susurro dijo:- si tu supieses lo que yo te amo…

Leo cogió con mucho cuidado el cuerpo de su amiga y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la guarida

Guarida de las tortugas 05:30 AM

-Donatello quieres parar de dar vueltas, vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo- exclamo Raphael sentado en el sofá

-Que quieres que haga!-grito nervioso Don- Ya me gustaría a mí tener tu parsimonia- Donatello estaba realmente preocupado

-Hijos míos tranquilizaros aun no podemos alarmarnos- Astilla intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizar a sus hijos, aunque él estaba todavía más nerviosos que ellos, intentaba por todos los medios que no lo notasen

Astilla notaba que algo no marchaba bien pero no sabía muy bien que podía ser, algo realmente malo estaba a punto de pasar…

Leonardo saltaba de tejado en tejado tan rápido como le permitía sus piernas. El cuerpo inconsciente de Elisabeth iba rebotando con cada nuevo salto que realizaba Leonardo, aunque el ya iba con mucha cautela.

Por fin aterrizo en un callejón oscuro, dejo con mucha cautela, el cuerpo de su amiga apoyado en una de las paredes cercana a la tapadera de la alcantarilla.

Elisabeth ´s prov

-Leo…- había recuperado el sentido, había despertado en medio de un callejón, semi sentada apoyada de una pared sucia, hice un esfuerzo para visualizar que había en mi alrededor

-Eli, has recuperado la consciencia..- Leo se acercó a escaso milímetros de mi cara, tuve que hacer milagros para no ponerme como un tomate!-Se puede saber que te ha pasado? Que hacías en central park inconsciente?

-Pues….-No sabía cómo explicarle todo lo que había visto, aquellos tíos tan raros, la figura….

-Bueno no importa ya me lo contaras cuando estés recuperada- Leo me hizo pasar mi brazo por su cuello y me cogió con mucha suavidad en brazos -Eli…yo… quería pedirte perdón por no haber confiado en ti

-Leonardo no tienes por que pedirme perdón , ya esta olvidado –Le guiñe el ojo , el sonrió y nos dirigimos hacia la guarida


	12. El secreto descubierto

Hola ya estoy de nuevo aquí con un capitulo nuevo espero que os guste!

La transformación de Elizabeth está muy próxima, en que creéis que se transformará? dejar reviews

**Capitulo 12** **El secreto descubierto**

Ya quedaba poco para llegar a la guarida, note como Leonardo se detenía, algo le llamo la atención

-Que sucede Leo? – le pregunte extrañada

Sin apartar su vista dijo- Nos están siguiendo- acto seguido dimos un salto y fuimos a parar a un túnel paralelo a donde estábamos

-Yo no he oído nada- Leo me tapo la boca con la mano y me indico que me callara, le obedecí y guarde silencio

-Donde se han metido? Si hace un segundo estaban aquí?-dijo una voz

-Seguro que han pasado por aquí vamos!-las dos figuras pasaron a escasos metros de donde estábamos nosotros, pude ver que eran dos, llevaban mascara que no dejaba ver su rostro ERAN NINJAS!

Esperamos a que pasaran, yo mire a Leo pero él seguía en guardia, por si volvían, estaban demasiado cerca de la guarida

-Parece que hacía rato que nos seguían- indique

-Sí y no me gusta, están demasiado cerca de la guarida…. Eli daremos un rodeo para despistarlos- giro su mirada hacia la mía y muy serio dijo- podrás aguantar?

-Claro, no te preocupes estoy bien- le mentí…

-Puedes andar?- dijo dejándome en el suelo, me tambaleaba

-No lo sé…- apenas podía mover las piernas

-No importa-volvió a cogerme en brazos y nos fuimos de nuevo hacia la superficie

PI PI PI!

Donatello había logrado reparar el tortucomunicador , que había quedado roto a causa de su última batalla

PI PI PI

-Aquí Leonardo! Don me escuchas?

-Si Leo estas bien? Has encontrado a Eli? Y ha Dakota?

Leo guardo silencio durante unos segundos, como iba a decir que Dakota no era lo que aparentaba?

-LEO ME OYES!-grito Don

-Si Donatello… he encontrado a Eli…- Leo me paso en tortucomunicador

-Eli estas bien?- la cara de Donatello salía en la pequeña pantalla

-Si Don estoy bien- de repente la cara de Micky y Raphael aparecieron-ELI ELI! ESTAS BIEN!- Michelangelo y Raphael se peleaban por salir en la pequeña pantalla

-Jajaja-me reí me encantaba cuando hacían esas chorradas- tranquilos chicos estoy bien

Le pase de nuevo el tortucomunicador a Leonardo

-Doni hemos tenido problemas, unos ninjas de Despedazador nos han seguido, tendremos que hacer un pequeño rodeo, nos os preocupéis llegaremos pronto

-Muy bien Leo tened mucho cuidado

Leo guardo de nuevo el tortucomunicador, y proseguimos nuestro camino hacia la superficie

Por el camino estuve pensando en todo lo que había pasado estos últimos meses, como había cambiado mi vida desde que conocí a las tortugas.

Y sobre todo lo más importante… como por primera vez en mi corta vida me había enamorado!

Y no de un chico corriente sino de una tortuga adolecente de 15 años!... aunque el permaneciera ajeno a ese sentimiento tan hermoso y a la vez tan doloroso

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estábamos en la entrada de la alcantarilla

-Podrás subir sola?- dijo dejándome con suavidad en el suelo

-Lo intentare- Empecé a subir por la escalera hacia la calle

Leo seguía mis pasos, retire la tapa y pude ver la luz del sol, ya había amanecido, no era bueno

Salimos en el callejón por donde habíamos entrado anteriormente

-Vamos- dijo cogiéndome de nuevo en brazos-tenemos que darnos prisa, no podemos permitir que nos vean

Subimos hacia un tejado próximo

-Leo sabes que vamos a hacer?

Leo me miro, estaba claro que no tenía ningún plan pensado

-Pues la verdad Eli es que no tengo ni idea, no estaba planeado que amaneciera, vamos a tener que ir con pies de plomo- me dejo de nuevo en el suelo- Elisabeth voy a averiguar si esos ninjas nos siguen siguiendo quédate aquí volveré enseguida

-Ten cuidado Leonardo, no luches recuerda que te podrían ver

-Descuida- acto seguido desapareció

Me quede sola, estaba amaneciendo, pude ver en el horizonte, como el sol salía, era precioso, hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido esa sensación de paz en mi interior

Me entraron unas ganas horribles de llorar, el sentimiento que sentía hacia Leo era cada vez más insostenible… no pude remediarlo estalle a llorar…

FIN ELISABETH ´S PROV

Leo seguía saltando de tejado en tejado, ajeno al drama que vivía su amor secreto

LEO ´S PROV

Como podía ser que esos ninjas nos hubieran seguido?

No me había ni percatado… últimamente mi instinto ninja estaba muy deteriorado

Qué hora seria?

Teníamos quedarnos prisa en llegar a la guarida…

Después de un buen rato dando rodeos por los tejados, pare un instante, estaba claro que los ninjas no nos habían seguido, era hora de volver a la guarida

FIN LEO´S PROV

ELISABETH´S PROV

Seguía sentada, observando el horizonte, cada vez el sol estaba más alto. Donde estaba Leo? Hacía ya mucho rato que se había ido, le habría pasado algo?

No pude seguir pensando Leo apareció de repente de la nada

-Vamos Eli, hemos de darnos prisa en llegar a la guarida, Maestre Astilla debe de estar preocupado

Volvió a cogerme en brazos y se me quedo mirando

-Que ocurre Leo?

-Elisabeth has estado llorando verdad?- me quede muda como lo sabía? Claro tenía los ojos hinchados!

-Yo no….- no podía mentirle estaba claro que me había descubierto…

Leo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando quise darme cuenta estábamos en la entrada de la guarida

Leonardo me dejo de nuevo en el suelo, y abrió la puerta de la entrada secreta

Entramos y la entrada se cerró detrás de nosotros

-CHICOS YA HEMOS LLEGADO!- grito Leo, no transcurrió ni dos segundos que ya teníamos a todos a nuestro lado

-Eli!-gritaron todos a la vez

-Leonardo hijo mío estáis bien?- maestro Astilla parecía preocupado

-Estamos bien maestre, unos ninjas del clan del pie nos siguieron- Leo se quedo callado, sabía que Astilla le iba a sermonear

-Hijo mío, como puede ser que nos os dieseis cuenta ninguno de los dos de que os seguían?

Leo no sabía que responder. Como le iba a explicar a su maestro, que tenía su cabeza en otro sitio?...en Eli

-Vera maestre… estábamos… distraídos

-Tenéis que tener más cuidado

Pude ver como Astilla miraba de forma extraña a Leonardo

Leo me dejo con mucho cuidado encima del sofá, le mire y él me devolvió la mirada

El tiempo se detuvo, le amaba tanto, no me importaba que fuese diferente a mí, me daba igual que su piel fuese verde, no me importaba que fuese una tortuga, con tal de estar junto a él…daría mi vida por él

FIN ELISABETH´S PROV

Leonardo no sabía qué hacer, desvió la mirada de su amor secreto antes de que alguien se percatara de lo que realmente sentía hacia ella

No le importaba que fuese una humana, esa raza que les condenaba a vivir en las alcantarillas, porque seguramente no los aceptarían, él la amaba más que a su propia vida

Demasiado tarde... alguien se había percatado de todo….

Elisabeth seguía estirada en el sofá, realmente tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido

-Eli, déjame el brazo- dijo Donatello con una enorme aguja en la mano

-Donatello que quieres hacer con eso?- pregunto ella, odiaba las agujas

-No te asustes es sola pura rutina, es para… ( Doni no quería que se enterase, que en realidad lo que quería saber era, cómo evolucionaba la sustancia verdosa en el organismo de Elisabeth. Tenía miedo que hubiera aumentado… eso querría decir que la transformación se estaba acelerando)- es solo para un análisis de rutina eso es todo….

Leo miro extrañado a su hermano, le conocía, sabia cuando mentía... Y ahora lo estaba haciendo…

Algo extraño estaba pasando, lo podía notar, que secreto escondía Don?.. No lo sabía pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo

Eli accedió a hacerse el análisis, aunque le daban pánico las agujas.

Maestre Astilla tenía algo en lo que meditar así que se fue hacia su habitación, había algo que le preocupaba

-Bueno esto ya esta, ya puedes mirar-dijo Doni –no ha sido para tanto verdad?

-Debes descansar Elisabeth- dijo Leo interrumpiendo a su hermano- ven te llevaré, a tu habitación

Acto seguido Leo se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se aproximo hacia Elisabeth, la cogió con mucho cuidado, le hizo pasar primero su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cuello y la cogió en brazos , ella se abrazo fuertemente al cuello de él

Los chicos se despidieron de su amiga y Leonardo puso rumbo hacia el primer piso

-Agárrate fuerte- dijo. Eli se abrazo aun más fuerte al cuello de su amigo

Enseguida estuvieron delante de la puerta de la habitación, Leo dio una fuerte patada a la puerta para abrirla, dejo de su amiga encima de la cama y se quedo observándola

-Qué?- pregunto ella- Que sucede Leo?

Él no articulo palabra se aproximó más hacia su cara, hasta que se quedo a pocos milímetros de ella

Elisabeth no sabía qué hacer, que estaba pasando? Acaso...Leo la iba a besar?...

-Eli…yo… lo siento mucho-hizo una pausa

Eli no entendía nada

-Pero no lo entiendo

-Esto ha pasado por mi culpa, yo soy el líder, tengo la obligación de proteger a mi familia

-Que tonterías estás diciendo? – Eli puso su mano encima de la de su amigo verde. Leo levanto su mirada hacia los ojos de ella y sonrió

-Eli..yo… te – pero no pudo terminar la frase

Raph estaba delante de ellos muy serio, Leo se giro hacia su hermano

-Que sucede Raph?

-Maestre Astilla quiere hablar contigo

-Voy enseguida- dijo Leonardo

Leo se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, dejando solos a Raphael y a Eli

-Que sucede Raph?

Raphael miro a su amiga muy serio

-No lo sé , pero debe de ser importante

-Raph

-Dime

-Te quedas a hacerme compañía un rato?- dijo sacando una consola portátil del cajón

-Claro será un placer- dijo con una sonrisa picara, le encantaba hacer carreras de coches con Elisabeth aunque siempre le ganaba, (todos sabemos que Raphael es muy competitivo)

Mientras tanto Leo se dirigía hacia la sala de meditación de su maestro

Cuando estuvo en frente se detuvo, estaba muy nervioso, que habría sucedido?

-Entra Leonardo por favor

-Si maestre- Leo abrió despacio la puerta y entro, cerró la puerta detrás de si

-Siéntate hijo mío

Leonardo se sentó, y bajo la mirada y espero a su maestro le explicase que sucedía

-Te hecho llamar porque quería hacerte una pregunta hijo mío

-Que sucede maestre, he hecho algo mal?

-No Leonardo no has hecho nada malo-hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió- de momento

-No entiendo

-Veras hijo mío , ser el líder tiene muchas responsabilidades, y muchos sacrificios y tu eres un perfecto líder por eso te elegí a ti y no a uno de tus hermanos, he estado observándote, hace días-

Hizo otra pausa. Leo estaba aun más nervioso de cómo había entrado- He observado como mirabas a Elisabeth, se que sientes por ella algo más que amistad y no me refiero a un cariño de hermana.. Dime hijo mío..Estas enamorado de ella?

Leonardo se quedo en silencio. Que se supone que tenía que contestarle?

-Por tu silencio, doy a atender que mis sospechas son ciertas-Astilla dio la espalda a Leonardo- Hijo mío, tienes que pensar que entre Elisabeth y tu no puede haber nada

Bajo la cabeza, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, maestre Astilla tenía razón, ella era humana y él un mutante, ella jamás se enamoraría de una tortuga verde

Le entro una sensación de tristeza, no podía permitir que su maestro le viera llorar como un niño

La mano de Astilla se poso en el hombre de su hijo,

-Pero también, también tienes que pensar que la vida da muchas vueltas, no dudes luchar por tus sueños e ilusiones hijo mío, yo te quiero y quiero tu felicidad y las de tus hermanos por encima de todo y por supuesto la felicidad de Elisabeth- dicho esto se le dibujo en su rostro peludo una tierna sonrisa- no estés triste Leonardo como te he dicho la vida da muchas vueltas, ya puedes irte hijo mío

-Gracias sensei, seguiré su consejo- leo se levanto y salió de la habitación

Astilla se quedo solo, muy serio

-Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar hijo mío- dijo mirando un espejo que tenía guardado el espejo se iluminó…, lo que Leo no intuía es que Astilla sabia de sobra lo que pasaría en un futuro no muy lejano


	13. El secreto de Dakota

Hola ya vuelvo a estar aquí haber si os gusta no olvidéis dejar reiew

**Capitulo 13** **El secreto de Dakota**

Leo salió pensando en lo que le había dicho Astilla, decidió no decirle nada a ella por su bien

(Mientras tanto en el nuevo cuartel general de Despedazador…)

-Has traído lo que te ordene?- dijo en un tono no muy amigable

El pobre soldado estaba temblando, sabía que Despedazador le haría algo horrible ya que no había logrado cumplir con la misión que le había mandado

-Verá, aun no hemos logrado recuperarla, pero si nos deja un par de días le aseguro….

-NO QUIERO EXCUSA!-no dejo ni acabar la frase al pobre soldado, con un rápido movimiento le arranco la cabeza, con la ayuda de sus cuchillas- QUE ESTO SIRVA DE ARBERTENCIA PARA TODOS!- dijo mostrando la cabeza sin vida de aquel pobre hombre- Quien no cumpla mis órdenes acabará así

Todos los soldados ninjas estaban aterrorizados, realmente Oruku Saki hacia autentico terror

-Jefe le traigo lo que ordenó- dijo una voz femenina

Despedazador se giro hacia la procedencia de la voz

-Dakota, que sorpresa más agradable- sonrió

-Maestro le traigo lo que me ordeno- dijo mostrando la figura

Su cara, se transformo en una sonrisa perversa

-Muy bien Dakota, serás generosamente recompensada- dijo Oroku Saki dándole la espalda

-Solo hay una cosa en este mundo que yo pueda desear-dijo con la mirada clavada en su amo

-Pues lo tendrás!- se giro, aun permanecía con su expresión seria- Y bien que es lo que deseas, dinero, fama, poder…

Dakota giro su rostro perfecto hacia Despedazador y respondió:

-A Leonardo

Oroku Saki se quedo sorprendido

-Quieres a esa tortuga?- se hizo un silencio eterno

-Si solo le quiero a él y ahí algo más…

Oroku Sanki espero la continuación

-Quiero que Elizabeth muera!

-Eso no es posible, tendrás a Leonardo pero Elizabeth es mía... pero tienes mi palabra de que ellos dos jamás volverán a verse

-Con eso me conformo- dijo Dakota con una sonrisa siniestra

Despedazador sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer

ELIZABETH´S PROV

Me desperté en mi habitación, todo lo que había pasado el día anterior vino a mi mente como una película mal grabada

El dolor había desaparecido… de momento, pero hasta cuándo?

Cada vez era más seguido, que me estaba sucediendo?

Me incorpore muy despacio, mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba muy silencioso, me deshice de la sabana, me incorpore, me sentía un poco mareada

Qué hora seria?

Mire el reloj de la mesita, marcaba las 6:15 de la mañana, era muy temprano todos seguramente seguían todos durmiendo

Me levante, me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí

Baje hacia la primera planta, como imaginaba no había nadie

Me dirigí hacia el área de entrenamiento, pude oír el rechinar de las espadas de Leonardo, chocando entre si

-Leo que hacer despierto tan temprano?

Leo se detuvo, envaino sus espadas y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba

-Como te encuentras? – dijo mientras cogía una toalla, y se seco la sudor

-Mejor- no sabía que decirle- Leo..yo

-Vamos a desayunar?

Yo accedí con la cabeza

Nos sentamos en la mesa, y desayunamos en silencio

Leo se levanto y recogió su plato

-Leo lo siento mucho

Él me acaricio la cara con su mano y me dijo con una sonrisa

-No importa.

Nuestras miradas se decían muchas cosas que nosotros no éramos capaces

Nos íbamos acercando poco a poco, nuestras narices ya estaban rozándose cuando….

-Que estáis haciendo?- nos giramos hacia la procedencia de la voz, era Mikey se habría dado cuenta?-No me puedo creer!

Mierda se había dado cuenta!

-Veras Mikei no es lo que parece…

-Estáis desayunado mis cereales favoritos y no me habéis dicho nada!

Leo y yo nos miramos no se había dado cuenta!

-Perdona Mike- le dije

-Ah no importa Eli, los que quedan son míos!- dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia ellos

-Bueno os dejo voy a seguir con mi entrenamiento ninja- dijo Leo

Acto seguido desapareció

Me quede observando cómo se alejaba, que se suponía que había pasado? Que se suponía que iba a pasar?

Tenía que pensar y salir de allí

Me dirigí hacia el puerto, me quede observando el mar era precioso, el horizonte parecía tan lejano…

-Hola Elizabeth me alegro de verte.

Me gire

-Dakota

-Jajajaja me pagaras lo que me has hecho!

No me dio tiempo a contestar, Dakota me inmovilizó, me inyecto alguna especie de relajante muscular, no me podía mover, me caí al suelo

-Porqué Dakota porque este odio?

-Que porque te odio?-dijo agachándose y cogiéndome de la cara- eres preciosa Eli pero no muy inteligente, tú me has robado lo que yo mas amo en esta vida

-Pero de qué demonios estás hablando?

-ME HAS ROBADO A LEONARDO!-dijo furiosa acto seguido me dio un fuerte golpe que me dejo inconsciente

-Quizás no te pueda matarte, pero si hacerte sufrir hasta que desees jajajaja

Dakota tenía su plan muy bien planeado… un plan donde yo sufría y ella se quedaba con Leonardo


End file.
